El corazón de la luna
by Elia Shieldsmoon
Summary: Es la historia de Serena Collins una chica con un corazón enfermo y sin ganas de vivir una vida llena de soledad y el Dr. Darien Shields quien le va a regresar a Serena el amor por la vida y algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados para esta historia…

Serena era una chica que aparentemente lo tenia todo, hija de uno de los millonarios mas importantes de la gran ciudad, la princesa de la familia, perdio a su madre al nacer y su Padre siempre en los negocios dedicaba solo ciertos dias a visitar a sus hijos, despues de casarse de nuevo y formar "otra familia", se olvidaba de Serena Y Haruka(23años)...

TEnia Hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, cabellos rubio como los rayos del sol y un alma sumamente noble e ingenua, cuando nacio los doctores no crian que lograria vivir, pues su corazon era demaciado pequeño, al parecer no se habia terminado de formar y habia una especie de hueco en el, o al menos asi se lo habian explicado los doctores cuando era niña y al crecer ya no quiso investigar que era y como se llamaba relamente lo que tenia, pero se aferro a vivir, tanto como pudo, todo paresia normal pero al cumplir 15 empezo a sufrir crisis que le impedian respirar, un dolor terrible en el pecho y as iempezo a dejar de ir a la escuela, de salir, de hacer su vida normal...se volvio enfermiza y casi nunca salía de su casa, la enfermedad de su corazón era cada vez mas agresiva y el asma no ayudaba mucho, tenia tutores en casa así que no asistía a la escuela como todos los demás, el trasplante no era una opción ya que el verdadero motivo por el que ella no mejoraba era que no deseaba hacerlo, veía como la vida no era nada atractiva si tenia que pasársela en casa siempre, sin tener que compartir con sus amigas mas que escucharlas hacerca de sus aventuras con los muchachos, tenia 4 mejores amigas, Rey, Lita, Mina y Amy, siempre trataban de visitarla y cuidarla era el pegamento que las mantenia unidas, su carisma era paresiado por todos los que la conocian... las adoraba desde que las conocio en la primaria, pero aun asi sentia que le faltaba algo... se sentia inutil sin el amor que tanto le atraía sentir cuando leía las novelas de amor que su hermano Haruka le regalaba, hasta el día en que en una de sus tantas visitas a la sala de urgencias conoció esos hermosos ojos zafiro del apuesto Dr. Darien Shields….

Esta es la historia de amor de Serena Collins 19 años, y Darien Shields 28, ella con un gran corazón listo para entregarlo todo por amor y el dispuesto a darle una razón para luchar…

Espero les guste es mi primer historia… que dicen?... soy totalmente novata espero sus sugerencias… Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertencen si no a Naoko T.,

Espero que les guste... dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor ;)

* * *

El invierno empezaba ese día , cuando la Nana Luna, una mujer Marroquí de unos 50 años(mas adelante sabran por que esto es importante), quien desde muy joven trabajaba para la familia Collins, entro a la habitación de Serena…

**"Veo que ya te levantaste dormilona, vamos es hora de tu medicina y antes tienes que desayunar y"… **

dijo Luna al entrar y ver la enorme cama Victoriana sola y con las sabanas revueltas, y se dirigió al baño a buscar a la joven…

**"estas tomando un baño de tina ya sabes que no te hacen bien en estos climas niña"** … comento al no escuchar el agua de la regadera correr, **"voy a entrar no hagas escándalos, te conozco desde que naciste prácticamente soy tu madre ASI QUE NO DIGAS NA…." **

Pero no termino la frase al ver que el baño estaba vacio y sin rastros de Serena por ninguna parte, registro todo el lugar, cerciorándose que no había nadie, se extraño y regreso a la enorme habitación y se dirigió al closet, entro a la habitación y vio todo en orden, todo colgado, los zapatos en su lugar todo como el catalogo de IKEA se decía cada vez que entraba a ese lugar, y de Serena ni rastros y esta vez al estar metida en sus pensamientos empezó a escuchar una especie de ronquido que venia por la cama, empezó a poner atención al sonido distingüendo cada vez mas que se trataba mas bien de alguien tratando de respirar,

**"Dios mío…, HARUKA, LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA, …" **al acercarse al lado izquierdo de la cama descubrió a Serena en el suelo, en posición fetal, con sus manos en el pecho y brazo izquierdos y totalmente roja, tratando de controlar su respiración…

**"RAPIDO MUCHACHO… por Dios niña por que apagaste el aparato este… que tratas de hacer… "… **

**…"QUE PASO", **entro un hombre rubio en traje sastre con el teléfono en la mano, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las mujeres… **"?por que no funciono la alarma del monitor?, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene así?, " **

fulmino con preguntas a la Nana… **"no lo se cuando entre no la vi y la descubrí aquí, ya le hablaste a la ambulancia?"… **

"**si ya vienen para acá", **le decía mientras cargaba a Serena y la ponía en la cama, **"pásame la mascara de oxigeno**"… mientras acariciaba el pelo de la joven y le ponía la mascara de oxigeno le decía **"no dejes de luchar Serena, vamos as pasado peores, no me dejes solo por favor…" **poniéndole en el pecho los parches de el monitor cardiaco que tenían y al parecer estaba apagado al encenderlo y revisar la pantalla se alarmaron mucho… **"maldita sea cuando van a llegar esos idiotas de la ambulancia**"… el monitor marcaba que el corazón de Serena estaba en shock, (no se mucho de cardiología y no quiero escribir tonterías),

**"tranquila mi niña, ya va a pasar, te prometo que te horneare el pescado que tanto te gusta"… **decía la mujer ya al otro lado de la cama para tomar la otra mano de la joven, mientras el hermano de Serena le daba los primeros auxilios de acuerdo a lo que sabían que podían hacer, desgraciadamente tenían que hacer esto varias veces, al principio no eran tan fuertes y de vez en cuando pero todo se empezó a complicar, lo extraño era que desde el cumpleaños de Serena mas de 5 meces atrás esto ocurría con mas frecuencia, intensidad y extrañamente,, los monitores siempre estaban apagados y nadie se daba cuenta, sabían que eso era de preocuparse pues si no le aplicaban a Serena los cuidados necesarios podría morir,

**"ya le aplicaste el parche de Adrenalina?",… **preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo…

**"búscalo, RAPIDO…"… **GRITO Haruka al ver como el monitor se volvía loco y el corazón de Serena parecía darse por vencido al parecer esta vez había pasado demasiado tiempo antes de que la encontraran,…

**"no ay nada, Haruka.."… dijo la Nana… "los cajones están vacios…**

**"no puede ser hace apenas 1 semana trajeron todo"… **

**"pues no ay na…" estaba por terminar la frase cuando **miro en el cesto de basura y encontró todos los suplementos médicos echados a perder, tijereteados, mojados inservibles de toda forma… "**mira"… **le dijo la nana a Haruka…..

"**maldita sea Serena, no puedes hacerme esto que te pasa acaso ya no te importamos los que te amamos"… **decía mientras lloraba y le empezaba a dar masajes en el pecho, a lo lejos se empezaba a escuchar la ambulancia llegar… **"ya llegaron voy a abrirles y a guiarlos**"… dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer de la puerta, la ambulancia dejo de sonar y al poco tiempo los paramédicos ya estaban con la chica aplicando todos los procedimientos que el caso requería….la subieron a la camilla y uno de los paramédicos pregunto **"quien se ira con ella en la ambulancia"… los 2 se miraron y Haruka respondió " yo soy su único familiar"… " entonces vámonos" respondió el paramédico…**

En el camino a el hospital la rubia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte… había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el episodio empezó y el momento en que ella empezó a recibir apoyo, en la ambulancia todo era caos… los paramédicos no podían controlar el estado de salud de la paciente… mientras Serena recordaba

**Flashback**

Estaba encerrada en el baño lleno la tina y empezó a mojar y a destruir todo aquello que en un momento dado le podía salvar… lagrimas gruesas rodaban por su mejillas mientras se decía…"** es lo mejor… así todos podrán seguir su vida y yo podre dejar de sentirme así…" como una mariposa entre los alfileres de un muestrario"… **suspiro amargamente… "**así Haruka podrá ser feliz con Michiru..." sollozo.. " y yo me reencontrare con mi madre y todo acabara"…. " ya no puedo mas, este encierro es sofocante…" sonrió tristemente.. " ya quien le estas tratando de explicar Serena tonta.." y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo….**

**Fin de flashback**

**"la perdemos, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo"** grito uno de los paramédicos al entrar la ambulancia en el área de urgencias, al bajar la camilla y entrar a la sala de urgencias un grupo de enfermeros y Doctores la recibieron…. **"como esta, cuales son sus signos"… **

preguntaban a los paramédicos… mientras Haruka hacia el ya conocido para el proceso de llenar papeles y explicar lo que había pasado a los galenos, fue cuando se escucho el sonido fúnebre del monitor cardiaco expresando que el corazón la chica rubia se había detenido completamente, todos voltearon y empezaron a hacer su trabajo… unos enfermeros detenían a Haruka quien gritaba.. **"NOOOOO, GATITA POR FAVOR RECISTE, NO TE VALLAS, POR FAVOR!, SALVENLA, HAGAN ALGO MALDITA SEA… POR FAVOR NOOO!"…**

"**Preparen el desfibrilador, carguen a 150"** decía un apuesto Doctor con sedosos cabellos negros, unos ojos zafiro profundos como el mar, piel bronceada y sofisticada personalidad… **"vamos princesa, no te dejes vencer.." **decía mientras hacia su trabajo y pensaba ara si mismo… **#es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, una chica tan hermosa tiene derecho a vivir mas tiempo,#... "despejen**" gritaba mientras hacían los procedimientos de resucitación, pero nada pasaba… seguían hasta llegar a la máxima carga y fue cuando paso… " el pulso regreso y ella abrió los ojos por las descargas de adrenalina y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, el azul del cielo con el azul del mar se deleitaron uno en otro cuando Cupido se atravesó en ese momento….

* * *

Que opinan, bien mal, es una historia de amor e estado leyendo novelas ultimamente y ando muy romantica, espero hacerlo bien para ustedes... muchas gracias a :

angelNegro29: si me encantaria ayuda, a veces soy algo obscesiva y me detengo y me frustro por que pienso que no les va a gustar o que la idea no es asi, tu sabes errores de novata

SalyLuna: gracias, si prometo no tardarme en actualizar

EdbEll CuLLen: gracias espero que te guste el chap

por sus reviws


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Naoko T.,

* * *

Capitulo 3.

…el azul del cielo con el azul del mar se deleitaron uno en otro cuando Cupido se atravesó en ese momento….

"**El pulso sigue errático y no puede respirar sola Doctor, tendremos que dejar el respirador artificial dentro de las siguientes horas es indispensable, además….", **pero el apuesto Doctor Darien Shields seguía enredado entre la mirada de aquella mujercita que parecía más débil que el cristal, una montaña de sensaciones rodearon su cuerpo y mente, y aunque siendo tan joven había pasado por varias mujeres y camas por supuesto, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de no volver a separarse de esa chica, tendría que averiguar todo de ella, y un sonido de aparatos de hospital le recordaron que también tendría que conservarla viva si quería lograr eso…

**"si en estos casos de arritmia ahí que aplicar estos medicamentos**"… dijo mientras escribía algo en el expediente y se lo entregaba a un enfermero…

"**a ver princesa trata de cálmate**", le decía a Serena mientras el administraba un calmante en el suero… "**vas a estar bien no te preocupes**" acariciando su cabello, nunca había expresado tales muestras de afecto hacia un paciente, pero había algo en ella que le impulsaba a protegerla y a no dejarla morir, … **"llévenla a terapia intensiva y avísenme cualquier cosa" **dijo Darien a los enfermeros, mientras hacia su camino hacia la sala de espera a avisar a un mega preocupado Haruka que hablaba con alguien por celular, caminando de un lugar a otro jalándose los cabellos…

**" NO SE TODAVIA NO ME DICEN NADA".. **Decía desesperado… "**NO COMO QUIERES QUE VALLA A LA OFICINA?", exhalo enfadado… " lo siento no quería gritarte, pero esto me está volviendo loco, ella desconecto el apoyo que tiene en su cuarto, es como si estuviera tratando de …" no pudo o más bien no tuvo el valor de terminar la frase, … "no lo sé desde su cumpleaños todo se a complicado, ya no quiere recibir a sus amigas, ya no me ruega para que la deje salir de la casa, incluso a dejado de cantar en las noches, aquí ay algo raro" decía Haruka a su novia Michiru, quien era su asistente en las empresas Collins-Dawson, propiedad de sus padres,… "espera ahí viene el Doctor, dirige tu la junta y dile a Andrew que revise los documentos antes de que me los pasen, si yo te aviso cualquier cosa… y Sirena … Te amo.." **

colgó mientras veía a Darien acercarse a él, **"Dígame como esta mi gatita… ", **pidió suplicante… "** un momento y el Dr. Roffe?, el es el cardiólogo de la gatita, ya debería estar aquí?, no lo llamaron?,"… **el mega estresado Haruka preguntaba evadiendo malas noticias sobre el estado de Serena..

"**La Señorita está siendo trasladada a terapia intensiva, tuvo un paro cardiaco, y sus pulmones estuvieron a punto de colapsar, le tuvimos que poner un apoyo respiratorio**….." relataba Darien como si diera el pronóstico del tiempo, **"… y el Dr. Roffe está de vacaciones y yo estoy a cargo de sus casos, pero dígame que es usted de la señorita?, parece muy joven para ser su padre, es su esposo?",** un celoso Darien preguntaba… cielos esta chica si que le había hecho algo… pensaba para sí mismo…

**" Soy su Hermano mayor, nuestra madre murió en el parto de Serena y nuestro padre vive en New York por negocios, yo estoy a cargo", … "perfecto, entonces señor ¿?, ", preguntaba Darien.. "Collins, Haruka Collins"**… contestaba Haruka aun caminando de un lado a otro…

**"tranquilo Señor Collins, su Hermana tiene una cardiopatía y esto hace que…." Pero el rubio lo detiene…. "no hace falta que me lo diga Serena esta diagnosticada desde que nació, se me de memoria todo… que pasa** ",… pregunto Haruka al ver la expresión del joven,

**" Lo que pasa es que si su hermana a sido diagnosticada desde hace tanto tiempo no entiendo porque este tipo de crisis, además los estudios que se le practicaron al ingresar al hospital muestran que mínimo en 3 meses ella no a recibido medicación alguna?... si ustedes no pueden cubrir el costo del tratamiento, pueden acceder a apoyo del gobierno … le pasa algo señor Collins" **pregunto el Galeno al ver el rostro de Haruka palidecer y negar enérgicamente con la cabeza…

**"no lo entiendo yo mismo e surtido la el tratamiento médico de Serena cada 15 días, y estoy seguro que la nana se los da a tomar a sus horas, eso es imposible debe haber un error…. Algo aquí está mal"**… la cara de Darien mostraba incredulidad,

en eso entra otro joven Doctor alto rubio con unos ojos miel y piel aceitunada, con un cuerpo de envidia, bien formada espalda, torso musculoso en fin cuerpo de surfista de revista … **"ey Darien estas libre para comer…" y en eso ve a Haruka quien ya se había recargado en una pared tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que el moreno le había dicho… "Ruka?, que haces, aquí?,"… y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.. "por Dios que le paso a mi mariposa"**

… Gatita?. Mariposa?, pues que es esto un zoológico?, preguntaba DArien… **"Andrew conoces al Señor Collins?"… **

"**esta en terapia intensiva Drew, parece que no la cuido bien"… **un Haruka consternado y a punto del llanto le respondía**.." mientras Andrew le quitaba el reporte médico a Darien para revisarlo… "Si DArien nosotros.." señalando a Haruka y a el… "somos primos… por parte de nuestras madres, ellos son Collins-Dawson.. . su mama es hermana de la mía" … " pero aquí ay un error estos no pueden ser los resultados de Serena esto muestra mucho deterioro y ella siempre a estado en tratamiento"**… un confundido Andrew confesaba…

**"es lo mismo que le decía yo al Doctor Drew"… "no creo que alla error pero en este momento ordenare que los realicen de nuevo…"… "puedo verla?, esta consiente?", **

DArien asiente y le indica que lo siga… "**está sedada despertara en unas horas, solo puede estar una persona, voy a arreglar lo de los análisis de la señorita y no se preocupe toda va a estar bien su condición no es de gravedad, debe haber una explicación para el deterioro de su corazón"…**Haruka solo asentía con la cabeza y al entrar a la habitación, Serena yacía pálida cual copo de nieve, sus venas se transparentaban en su rostro un montón de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo y el sonido del monitor cardiaco mostraban un panorama frio y lúgubre, Haruka tomo la mano de Serena y le empezó a acomodar el cabello… **"que está pasando gatita, me quieres dejar solo tu también?" **…

Mientras tanto los doctores se dirigían a la estación de enfermeras a dar las ordenes para el caso de Serena… **"no entiendo Darien, te juro que Serena está bien cuidada, es mas yo diría que extraprotejida" decía Andrew "todos en la familia sabemos que Haruka es extremadamente celoso en todo lo que se refiere a mi mariposa, ni siquiera la deja ir a la escuela para evitar cualquier problema…" **y un serio Darien le respondía… **"pues abra que esperar a los nuevos resultados pero tu mismo viste los otros, y sabes que es poco probable que alla un error, y por lo que vi en la sala de urgencias tu "mariposa" no quiere volar mas"…** un confundido Andrew volteaba a ver a Darien… "**a que te refieres**"… cuestionaba Drew… **"pues a que si no fuera por las maquinas y los medicamentos tu prima no hacia ningún esfuerzo por luchar créeme se que no tengo mucha experiencia en cardiopatías pero e visto ansíanos luchar por sobrevivir y tu prima no lo estaba haciendo**", Andrew no cavia de la sorpresa y la duda lo mataba… "**tengo que averiguar que está pasando,"… "oye Drew, mmh… este…" Darien se torno nervioso y aclaro su garganta… "tu prima tiene novio o algo así"…** una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de Andrew… **"es hermosa mi mariposa verdad Shields"… Darien se sonrojo y trato de evadirlo… "digo es que tal vez alguna pelea con un novio pueda ser la razón del bajo estado de ánimo de tu prima**… **no se "… **se justificaba, mientras Andrew reía a carcajadas… "**si te gusta, pero.. déjame te digo que ella no es de las que te gustas Shields, es una dama, y el alma más pura que a pisado esta tierra, ni se te ocurra intentar algo deshonesto, me entiendes… que yo mismo te detendré las manos cuando Haruka te quiera descuartizar**…" declaraba ya un totalmente serio Andrew… **"y no, no tiene novio, yo lo sabría… ella es una soñadora romántica a morir, espera a su príncipe azul que la rescate del dragón de los celos de Haruka y la lleve a vivir una vida de libertad que nunca a tenido, ya hubieran encontrado el cadáver que dejara Haruka del pobre tipo, jejeje"** Darien paso saliva y cambio el tema… **"bueno entonces te veo para comer, tengo consulta y el caso de tu prima, me está interesando mucho, en la cafetería a las 2 está bien?" Andrew solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron…**

Serena en su inconsciencia pasaban muchos recuerdos por su cabeza y a lo lejos podía escuchar las palabras de su Hermano, rogándole que luchara… **"como me pides esto si esa ti a quien más le convendría que ya no lo hiciera…**" pensaba la rubia… mientras recordaba a su madre, quiero estar con ella, ella me entendería, quiero que me aconseje cuando conozca al hombre de mi vida, quiero que me regañe por llegar tarde o con aliento alcohólico como la mamá de Mina, quiero que me pase sus recetas de navidad como la mamá de Lita, quiero que me diga que estudie mas o no me darán permiso de salir el fin de semana o que si vuelvo a reprobar matemáticas no habrá vacaciones de verano como a Rey y tener un modelo a seguir como Amy, pero a quien engaño eso no podrá ser… nunca voy a poder hacerlo… "quiero enamorarme, quiero sentirme viva… por una vez en la vida…", lagrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sentía a lo lejos los dedos de su hermano limpiándose las y preguntándole que había pasado en su cumpleaños que la había hecho caer a ese hoyo en el que se encontraba… y le dio miedo que Haruka se enterara cual era esa razón… y entonces escucho una varonil y seductora voz que la relajo profundamente… y es que en ese momento entraba Darien a la habitación y le escucho decir… **"Señor Collins, los resultados de los 2 análisis confirman que los primeros estaban correctos, su hermana no a recibido los medicamentos por lo menos hace 2 meses…"** la alarma recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, y su presión se elevo un poco, #Oh no, se van a dar cuenta#, sintió la mano de Haruka apretando su mano izquierda y una corriente eléctrica la invadió por completo al sentir un poderoso pero delicado brazo sobre su pecho y algo que creyó seria un estetoscopio en su pecho, y la sensación tan placentera la invito a abrir los ojos, y de nuevo se encontró con esa mirada y deseo nunca dejar de mirarlos, eran los más hermosos ojos azul zafiro que había visto, era como el océano de el atlas mundial que su maestro de geografía le había dado,

"**gatita despertaste, me asustaste mucho**" decía Haruka, pero Serena seguía sumergida es ese océano profundo de emociones que Darien le estaba desertando, intentó hablar pero el respirador se lo impedía un poco y Darien le toco la frente y le dijo **"sshh, tranquila princesa, no te esfuerces, mira que nos as dado un gran susto**"

¿princesa?, me dijo eso a mi?, … pensaba Sere, y todos sus signos se normalizaban un poco, volteo a ver a Haruka y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y de nuevo escucho esa voz… **"daré instrucciones para mantenerla revisada y si en las próximas 24 horas todo sigue bien saldrá de terapia intensiva, no se preocupen", **e iba a salir de la habitación mientras Haruka le decía **"si gracias Dr.?"… Darién respondió "Shields, Darien Shields**" y salió por completo y Serena sintió como si un pedazo de ella saliera de ahí con el "sabes el te salvo esta vez, gracias a el sigues viva" y esas palabras le dolieron… "viva, si claro, pensó con ironía, no debiste haberlo hecho Shields" mientras un montón de enfermeras entraban y salían volvió a quedar dormida de tanto ajetreo… estaba muy débil y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente

ya en su habitación con un poco menos de aparatos… y conforme despertaba una profunda tristeza la envolvía… sigo viva y todos que hieren que luche, pero yo no quiero… no desde que lo se…

* * *

Espero que les guste y gracias por todo su apoyo...

sorry prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos, y sabremos que hizo que Serena ya no deceo luchar y claro como le el amor les llegar a cambiar el mundo a todos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

El apuesto Dr. Darien Shields, estaba en la cafetería de el lujoso hospital había ordenado una ensalada y un pollo parmigiana con agua mineral para tomar, esperaba a su mejor amigo Dr. Andrew Dawson quien llegaba con su ensalada griega y fritata con verduras y un refresco enorme de naranja,

"Por que siempre pides sabor naranja Andrew, y dices que yo soy aburrido…", dijo Darien mientras empezaba a comer…

"Que te importa, mire mejor dime como va mi mariposa, sabes ella es muy importante para nuestra familia"… decía el rubio con cara de preocupación…

"Pues los segundos resultados arrojaron lo mismo, al parecer ella no a estado recibiendo ningún cuidado según su condición y su asma esta horrible, sus pulmones se cierran muy fácilmente, ¿tiene mascota?,"… Andrew negó con la cabeza mientras devoraba un trozo de tomate… "pues pareciera que si y que durmiera con algún animal o algo que le hace aumentar los síntomas, sabes me llamo la atención , tal vez deberías de investigar si la están cuidando bien, esto no es sano para ella" le decía el azabache con una real preocupación, pues pensaba … _no se por que pero esta chica me hace despertar unos sentimientos de querer protegerla de todo y … rayos que estoy pensando _

"Te aseguro que Haruka primero se deja machacar vivo antes de dejar que alguien le haga daño a Serena, y la Nana Luna la crio desde que nació, mi tía murió en el parto, mi mariposa fue prematura y por eso es tan delicada, sabes ella es la única mujer en mi familia, es decir de los primos, por eso te aseguro que todos la cuidamos aquí ay gato encerrado… y creo que la mariposa es la única que nos lo puede decir" ante esto Darien puso cara de no entender nada, como es que ella siendo la enferma sabría que pasa al ver la cara que puso Darien Andrew trato de responder

"lo que pasa es que todos hemos notado que Ella cambio de unos meses para acá, pero esas son cosas de familia, aunque".. con mirada picara y apuntando al rostro de Darien.. "si quieres pertenecer a la familia te advierto que tendrás que sobrevivir a Haruka, jajajajaja", se echaba a reír Andrew ante el completamente sonrojado Darien…

"Que te pasa Drew es mi paciente, yo no podría.." pero fue interrumpido por Andrew… quien agitaba la mano en forma negativa…" créeme me encantaría que tu y mi mariposa tuvieran algo, se que no habría mejor hombre para ella, ella es, o al menos era, toda alegría y sonrisa y a ti eso te hace falta… además es Hermosa, no?" Darien trataba de poner atención a su comida e ignorar al travieso Andrew y sus comentarios, aunque le agradaba saber que habría alguien que le pudiera relacionar con la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y piel blanco como la leche, y poder seguir mirando esos ojos celestes como el cielo… el azabache estaba soñando despierto con esa hermosa princesa llamada Serena Collins…

Mientras en casa de Serena, la Nana Luna respondía el teléfono, "si Diga, residencia Collins?"…

"Hola niña Rey, … no Serena tubo una crisis y esta en el hospital… según me dijo Haruka se va a quedar allí un tiempo, al parecer esta vez fue muuuuuuuuuuuy grave…." Contestaba una cabizbaja mujer… "si en el Hospital de siempre…. Al parecer mañana la pasaran a un cuarto y podrá recibir visitas….muy bien niña, hasta luego" colgaba la mujer y se daba vuelta para seguir con sus ocupaciones…

"Que Serena Queeeeeee!"… gritaba una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en un moño rojo, vestida con un uniforme de voleibol,

"cállate Mina no es necesario que grites tanto, nos vas a dejar sordas…", contestaba una morena de cabellos negros, muy elegante, con mirada de preocupación… "Luna dijo que esta vez fue algo grave"

"Oh"… fue la respuesta de las demás chicas… " bueno por lo menos en el hospital si nos va a recibir y podremos verla".. Contestaba una peliazul que sostenía un libro entre sus manos….

"Tienes razón Amy, desde el cumpleaños de Serena cada vez era mas difícil que nos pudiera recibir"… respondía un castaña, de ojos verdes y la mas alta de todas… "siempre estaba enferma y bueno ya saben…"

"no se hable mas, yo paso por ustedes al medio día para visitar a Serena", decía Rey muy determinantemente, "dudas?"… la rubia levanto la mano y rey le contesta… "que Mina!"… uy que genio se nota que no te han dado …" al ver que la morena estaba por estamparle un zape ágilmente responde.. "cariño… uy que mujer…"… ya mina que quieres saber" cada vez mas irritada preguntaba Rey… mina muy despreocupada responde… " Nada que por mi no pases, me voy en mi carro, ok… mañana se me retira el castigo por lo de la fiesta del mes pasado…"… todas rodaron los ojos y se fueron del lugar….

Al día siguiente todo se descubriría, tendría que decir toda la verdad de por que no se había tomado los medicamentos, de por que su asma estaba al borde y por que no quería recibir a nadie, Serena sabia muy bien que el hecho de que la hubieran encontrado y que ese Doctor la salvar de morir, le había condenado a tener que pasar por el juicio de su hermano, sabia perfectamente que no se lo merecía, que Haruka la quería muchísimo y que sus cuidados eran eso, demostración de cariño…. _Pero yo soy la causante del dolor de quien mas me quiere, por mi culpa el_…. _Espero que esto acabe con todo.. conmigo_, pensaba mientras arrugaba unas envolturas de algo y las metia debajo de su almohada, Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto a l escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse… _"demonios, no podre hacerme la dormida…"_ pensó al verse descubierta… al girar la vista a la puerta se encontró con… "_el hombre mas hermoso del mundo_", …

"Hola"… con una voz sexy y desmoronadora hablo el Doctor… "veo que estas despierta," sonrió y a Serena se le fueron todas las ideas, sintió que de temblaba del cabellos a los pies " ho… ola" tartamudeo mientras veía como el Dr. Revisaba las maquinas y sus signos… "parece que estas mejorando, nos asustaste mucho, pero tranquila are todo lo que pueda para que te mejores…"… y Serena mira hacia el suelo y respondió apenas en un susurro… "no debió salvarme"

Darien no entendió y pregunto… "que dijiste?".. completamente roja Serena le dice… "nada, olvídelo ya pronto va a terminar…"

"no te entiendo" respondía Darien mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama cerca de ella y eso la estremeció muy profundamente mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse lentamente…

"no importa, usted quien es nunca lo había visto?"… trataba de distraerlo según ella. Pero la verdad era que le intrigaba las sensaciones que este hombre le despertaba…

"oh pero que distraído soy, perdona mi torpeza, mi nombre es Darien Shields y voy a ser tu nuevo cardiólogo, pues tu doctor de rutina anda de vacaciones"… de decía mientras le extendía la mano y al tomarla ambos sintieron como una descarga de energía los atravesaba y se clavaba directo en sus corazones…

Serena empezó a sentir que sudaba mucho y cada vez su corazón se aceleraba mas, había apagado el sonido del monitor cardiaco así que confiaba en distraer al Doctor lo suficiente o hacerlo salir… aunque algo le hacía sentir no querer separarse de él nunca…

"sabes nunca me había pasado esto, pero tienes unos ojos muy hermosos" le decía Darien a una muy sonrojada Serena… "tienes un aroma a rosas muy delicado y según me dijo te primo, que es mi mejor amigo Andrew"… informaba Darien quien sin darse cuenta se acercaba mucho al rostro de la chica…. "tienes una sonrisa que da vida"…

"co… co… noces a Drew"…. Una muy aturdida Serena le respondía… " si desde la universidad, como te digo somos mejores amigos… te sientes mal,?"… preguntaba Darien al ver como la chica mostraba signos de malestar, estaba por voltear al monitor cuando ella le tomo el brazo haciéndolo girar directamente a su cara… " Nnn… oo, es que me pones nerviosa"… confeso entre un mar de emociones y sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo…

Darien sonrió y dijo.. "que curioso tu me causas lo mismo…", sus rostros se empezaron a acercar se estaban perdiendo en sus emociones, solo podían verse a los ojos, sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca Darien sentía que perdía la cordura, pero su corazón le decía que siguiera, Serena no pensaba era como si ellos hubieran desaparecido del mundo y estuvieran solos en un universo alterno color de rosa, y los labios de ambos chocaron como las olas en las rocas, deslisandose delicadamente pero llenos de pasión y amor, se perdieron en ese mas de sensaciones, era un beso puro, tierno y cargado de emociones diferentes para ellos, se separaron lentamente y aun con los ojos cerrados seguían saboreándose…

Pero Serena empezó a sentir como su pecho dolía increíblemente otra vez, abrió los ojos y un pequeño grito hizo a Darien reaccionar… "Oh por Dios, tranquila, disculpa, yo, este,…." Muy nervioso trataba de recuperar la compostura _"Dios que estoy pensando, no me puedo controlar esto nunca lo había sentido…", se _inclino a presionar el botón de emergencias para llamar a la enfermera y al tratar de incorporarse de nuevo sin querer metió la mano debajo de la almohada y extrañado saco lo que encontró, "pero que es esto?", al ver que era, "pero si son"… desdoblándolas muchas envolturas de "chocolates?", al principio no lo entendió, pero el chillar de la máquina de emergencias lo hizo entender…. (los pacientes con ciertas enfermedades cardiacas, no deben comer, chocolates, café, refresco de cola, y yo le exagero un poco en mi historia), "Por Dios que haces… te los comiste todos…. " se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta para gritar por ayuda…

Serena sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y el dolor era muy fuerte, aunque ya lo conocía… deseaba que todo terminara, "por favor, vete, no me ayudes.." le trataba de decir a su Doctor…. Darien la tomo de la mano y acariciándole el rostro le dijo, con una sonrisa que debilitaría al mismo Demonio "buen intento preciosa, pero no lo vas a lograr, soy muy buen Doctor…. Además me gustaría que me volvieras a besar…."

Sin más entraron un par de enfermeras y junto con Darien hicieron su trabajo, inyectaron algo y pusieron mas suero, cayendo en un profundo sueño Serena solo podía escuchar la hermosa voz de su doctor y Darien sonreía al entender por que su princesa sabia tanto a chocolate, Andrew tenia razón esta chica era lo que el necesitaba en su vida pero como hacer que ella quisiera vivir?... y de hacerlo querría estar con él….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen.

Haruka estaba por perforar la sala de espera de tanto dar vueltas en el corredor, habían pasado 6 semanas desde que habían llegado a el hospital y su hermana seguía sin salir de terapia intensiva, al parecer su estado de salud estaba deteriorándose y maldecía cada vez más a ese nuevo "doctorcito" que estaba atendiendo a su hermana…

"Si el Dr. Roffe hubiera estado aquí desde el principio todo sería diferente, el ya la habría dado de alta como nueva y estaríamos en casa" le decía a una chica de ojos aguamarina que lo miraba sentada "te lo digo Sirena esta junta de equipo médico me está sacando hernia, ulcera y no se que mas…., no se que nueva idea loca se le ocurrió a este doctorcito nuevo, Dios, y Serena esta cada vez peor sabes,"…. Haruka se jalaba los cabellos una y otra vez sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro… mirando a Michiru… "Ayer me dijeron que mi gatita está hablando con una psicóloga y que parece que ay algo psicosomático que no ayuda a mejorar su estado de salud…"

"Haruka vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso ya siéntate y cálmate, además tu primo dice que ese tal Dr. Shields es muy bueno" le decía tranquila Michiru su novia tratando de que el rubio dejara de estresarse,

"Tengo que hablar con ella, tiene que reaccionar y dejar de comportarse como una niña… AAAAAAAAAAHHH" grito de frustración Haruka…

Mientras entraba a la sala de espera un grupo de doctores entre ellos Darien, "Joven Collins"… Haruka corrió de inmediato a el encuentro de los galenos y antes de que el los bombardeara con preguntas el más viejo del grupo le hizo una seña de calma con las manos y se apresuro a decir…

"comprendo su desesperación Haruka, pero necesitamos hablar con usted acerca de la condición de su hermana,…" Haruka los miro a los ojos y había una mescla entre enfado y alegría muy rara… "pasa algo malo?...", "pase por favor a el consultorio", todos se encaminaron a un consultorio y ocuparon sus lugares, después de media hora de explicaciones de tecnicismos médicos e interpretación de análisis y ecografías, el reporte de la psicóloga, HAruka hablo… " entonces eso que quiere decir, que ella se esta muriendo?", " Señor Collins esto, quiere decir que la falla cardiaca de su hermana cambio de una fisura pequeña a una considerablemente grande lo cual…. " Haruka se levanto interrumpiendo a el Doctor … " y dice que todo eso es por que ella misma saboteo su tratamiento?"…. " así es "... Haruka suspiro muy profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones, no sabia si estaba preocupado, asustado, enojado con su hermana, estaba a punto de interventilar cuando Darien hablo… " Señor Collins, el hecho que estemos aquí todo el equipo es por que tenemos que hablar de las opciones que tenemos para su hermana"… Haruka volteo, frunció el ceño y se sentó… "y bien.."…. las opciones eran 2 una en la que seguían el tratamiento haciendo que la vida de Serena fuera más o menos igual era el tratamiento tradicional, siempre las dietas, siempre los medicamentos, las limitaciones, no hacer esfuerzos, ejercicio, no exponerse a altas o bajas temperaturas, etc.…, para ella significaría, seguir en casa como una ermitaña vieja, con la mejor calidad de vida posible, que a largo plazo, podría resultar en eliminar algunas limitaciones… era la opción más segura… el más anciano Doctor le explicó a Haruka la segunda opción.. "es un tratamiento experimental se trata de un medicamento que acaba de salir de laboratorio"… Haruka grito enseguida.. " van a usar a mi hermana de gatita de laboratorio?... no lo creo"…. "escuche joven Collins, por favor, es una oportunidad para que su hermana sea una chica normal como siempre a querido, yo personalmente, supervise todo el proyecto es muy confiable, eso estuve haciendo todo el tiempo que estuve ausente"… "pero Dr. Roffe esto es la vida de mi hermana de lo que estamos hablando y no voy a…" Otro de los Doctores corto a Haruka… "por favor señor Collins permítanos terminar de explicarle..".. "ok, continúen"… la cara de Haruka era totalmente de reprobación los médicos le explicaban el tratamiento era totalmente experimental, pero consistía en tomar un medicamento 3 veces al día sin falta, una dieta balanceada, una serie de ejercicios supervisión medica, pero prometía si funcionaba, eliminar el problema totalmente… todas las pruebas en laboratorio eran 99.9% satisfactorias, era la oportunidad de la vida para Serena ser una chica normal, salir con sus amigas, casarse, tener hijos…. "no lo se, suena muy perfecto… no la quiero ilusionar, ", … "piénselo joven Collins es una oportunidad única…. " en eso Darien quien había permanecido serio y callado todo el tiempo hablo con mucha firmeza y directamente a los ojos de Haruka.. " es importante que tome en cuenta los efectos secundarios señor Collins yo soy parte del equipo de investigación pero no creo que sea adecuado utilizarlo en una persona tan joven, si el tratamiento no funciona, hará perdido 1 año de tratamiento y el daño seria irreversible y pondría a su hermana en la lista de trasplantes inmediatamente dado que el las lesiones que el medicamento experimental le causaría a su corazón lo harían similar al de una anciana de 88 años.."…. "pero ustedes podrían determinar eso en el transcurso de el tratamiento, no? Y detenerlo si es que no esta funcionando…" cuestiono Haruka y Darien estaba a punto de responder pero el anciano Doctor intervino y después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo argumento el equipo concluyo muy astutamente que Serena tendría que escuchar las 2 opciones ya que sus 19 años le daban capacidad de decidir….

Las amigas de Serena la habían ido a visitar en varias ocasiones, pero su mejor amiga Rey, todos los días estaba allí, en ocasiones hacían videoconferencias para tratar de alegrarla, pero solo Rey sabia la verdad….

"Habla con Haruka, Serena por favor, créeme esto nos esta haciendo daña a todos los que te queremos, " decía la morena a Serena mientras acariciaba su cabello "sabes Nicolás por fin se decidió a invitarme a salir, claro, que puse un poco de resistencia, jejeje, pero le dije que si y vamos a ir al cine el sábado, que te parece?" …. Serena por su parte trataba de sonreír tristemente y le apretaba la mano a Rey muy fuerte en señal de que la entendía, " prométeme que vas a ser sincera con tu hermano y vas a terminar con toda esta tontería…" Serena solo bajaba la mirada y Rey fruncía el seño, y le soltó la mano muy molesta… " Sabes todos pensábamos que eras la mas inteligente y pensábamos que nos querías como nosotros a ti, pero parece que solo piensas en ti"… la morena se detuvo de inmediato dio un fuerte suspiro y entonces Serena hablo… " esta bien"… Rey sonrió enormemente y se le dio un gran abrazo y decía muy emocionada… "vas a ver que es lo mejor, tiene que haber una explicación lógica, en cuanto Haruka te escuche el te va a explicar to…." Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida.. "que es lo que tengo que explicarte Gatita?"…. "creo que mejor los dejo, vamos Serena todo pasa por algo cuéntale a Haruka"…. Serena estaba nerviosa pero demasiado fatigada como para replicar, o algo solo trato de incorporarse y enfrento la mirada de su hermano….

Recuerdas… mi … fiesta de …. Cumpleaños?..." su respiración era lenta y tenia que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire… "si que paso"…. "Las ..chicas planeaban…. Ir al centro… comercial … a pasear…. Yo subi a pedirte … permiso…. Pero no te … encontré en … el estudio…. Y fie a tu… cuarto y …. Escuche.. que hablabas con… Michiru…. Y me escondí.. tras la puerta… para …asustarlos…."… Haruka estaba recordando que había pasado ese día y dijo.. " si fuimos a buscar la cajita de música de Mamá para regalártela y nos entretuvimos platicando de…. La empresa"… Serena rio desanimada… "yo los escuche Haruka"

"de que hablas gatita?" … "de que mi .. mamá … se .. murió..por mi… culpa…"… Haruka se puso pálido y se levanto inmediatamente…. Estaba nervioso era un tema que nunca había tocado y que prefería que su hermanita jamás se hubiera enterado… "ella no murió por tu culpa Serena eso no fue lo que yo dije"… "si si… lo … dijiste y… también… dijiste que jamás podrías casarte con Michi… mientras yo siguiera …. Enferma…"

Que les parece… jajajja demasiado tiempo lo se.. no tengo justificación… de hecho fue un bachesote en todo a mi rutina en donde no hice nada por mi misma, incluyendo continuar con esta historia…. Espero que les guste y me sugieran mas cosas les agradezco mucho todas su opiniones yo también considero que un hospital es un lugar difícil de enamorarse, pero hey eso es lo maravilloso de la fantasía puedes construir tus castillos en el aire con las torres y los dragones mas locos que se te ocurran, estoy muy agradecida con todas por su paciencia mucho éxito.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Los personajes de Sailor Moon, no me pertenecen.

* * *

Haruka parecía estar tratando de encontrar una respuesta que hiciera que Serena se tranquilizara, pero en realidad con su largo silencio lo estaba empeorando…

" porque … no mejor… hablamos… con la … verdad… Ruuka?"- dijo Serena – "yo ya no quiero…. Ser una carga… para ti… qui… quiero que al menos tu…. Se.." – intentaba decir Serena cuando Haruka en un rápido movimiento la tomo de las manos y le dijo muy seriamente,

"tu nunca serás un carga gatita… tu eres mi sangre, mi familia, el único recuerdo de mamá.." – escúchame estaba enojado, yo… no sabia de lo que hablaba…" – suspiro fuertemente la soltó de las manos y se fue hacia la ventana y perdió su mirada en el horizonte – " acababa de hablar con.. con papá…"

Serena abrió los ojos enormemente y trato de hablar pero Haruka no la dejo y empezó a hablar,

" Le reclame por qué no se ocupaba de estar al pendiente de nosotros, le reclame no haber estado con nosotros, que el podría ayudar a que tu te recuperaras, porque…. Por que…" – suspiro el rubio muy pesadamente tratando de contener las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar – " por que yo le pensaba proponer matrimonio a Michiru, y tu sabes la luna de miel y aunque nunca pensé en dejarte sola en la mansión, pensaba en que mi vida cambiaria y no me agradaba pensar que tu te sintieras sola y eso y…"

En eso Serena lo interrumpe- " ya deja… déjate de rodeos… que paso?" – con una voz cansada, pues ella sabia que su padre siempre había sido indiferente a ella y era otra culpa que sentía, tal vez si ella no estuviera Haruka podría tener una relación padre-hijo ideal… -

Haruka se paso la mano por el cabellos y pareciera que se lo quería arrancar de la desesperación – " gatita por favor, que importa mira tengo algo muy importante que decirte…. Los doctores tienen una cu…" – pero fue cortado por Serena quien exaltada le grito – " déjate de ….. Tonterías….." – su respiración se hizo muy agitada, pero se calmo pues sabia que si se ponía mal, no podría obtener las respuestas que quería… - " que te dijo Papá?" –

Haruka suspiro por enésima vez y dejo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, - " dijo que no podía estar cerca de ti por que le recordabas tanto a mamá, que… que era doloroso, mas sabiendo que mamá había muerto en el parto… por darte la vida..." – Haruka veía detenidamente los aparatos a los que estaba conectada Serena esperando cualquier cambio para llamar al doctor, pensaba que se pondría muy mal, esperaba lo peor y se quedo callado esperando…. Pero nada extraordinario paso y volvió los ojos a Serena quien lloraba calladamente y se acerco a ella… - " y me dijo que si me quería casar y dejarte a su cuidado, el te enviaría a una casa de retiro…. Y yo no puedo permitir eso, somos familia debemos estar juntos, le trate de explicar que no me iba a desentender de ti que solo necesitaba alguien que ya sabes alguien de la familia que te diera amor y cuidados cuando yo viajara de luna de miel y eso, pero me contesto que si me casaba mientras tu estuvieras tan delicada el no se movería de donde estaba…" – Haruka expreso una risa sarcástica y Sere lo miro confundida entre sus ojos llorosos… "sabes lo peor es que Michiru me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo…" – Serena lloro mas pues pensó que todo eso era su culpa y Haruka se pateo mentalmente y le dijo " no gatita, me dijo que ella era como el viento libre y no creía en firmar un documento, que ella era mía mientras quisiera serlo… lo vez tanto alboroto para nada"…

Serena lo miraba entre, triste, confundida, dudosa, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y su corazón, que no podía pensar claramente….

"dejemos por ahora este alboroto y déjame contarte lo que le comité de doctores me dijo, creo que ay una posibilidad de que te pongas muy bien… aunque ese Doctorsillo recién salido del kínder esté involucrado…"

"te refieres al Dr. Shields?" – pregunto Serena – "si ese.." – contesto exasperado Haruka –

Entonces Haruka le conto todo el proyecto a Serena quien escuchaba y se emocionaba enormemente al escuchar del nuevo tratamiento…. Algo en su corazón se emociona aun mas al saber que Darien estaría al pendiente de ella…

" y el Doctorsete tendrá que estar todos los días contigo llevando un control o algo así, te ara pruebas, te ira adaptando a una vida a la que no estás acostumbrada, hacer ejercicio, convivir con muchas personas sin que te roben el oxigeno, etc.…, no sé que tanto tienen planeado si es que aceptamos la oferta… el Dr. Roffe y Shields vendrán mañana a plantearnos todo si es que aceptamos?"

Serena se relajo en su cama cerró los ojos, recordó el beso de Darien y dijo "si… que vengan mañana y hablemos de todo, quiero tomar una oportunidad ahora que me la ofrecen" – entonces un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, el Dr. Darien Shields le enseñaría a vivir….

Haruka asintió, le beso la frente y salió a buscar un café miro al cielo y dijo… "Perdóname Mamá por no decirle toda la verdad, pero es por protegerla…. "

* * *

Tarannnnnnnnnnnn… no me maten por favor…. Sé que es corto y todo… Pero en verdad todo está por mejorar … muchas gracias a tods por su apoyo…. Cuídense.

Angel Negro gracias por todos tus comentarios, amiga créeme eres un gran apoyo.


End file.
